


纱夏生日贺文（求婚记番外）

by MOMO_1109



Category: Marry Me - Train (Song)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOMO_1109/pseuds/MOMO_1109
Relationships: Happy Satzu Day
Kudos: 9





	纱夏生日贺文（求婚记番外）

子瑜主动吻了她 浅浅的吻着变得越来越急促 纱夏跨坐在他身上捧着子瑜的脸 子瑜撬开纱夏的牙齿 与她的舌头缠绵着

“嗯……”

子瑜从纱夏的裙底抚摸纱夏的大腿，细腰，再来是她的柔软 吻没有停过 

纱夏因为被抚摸 身子颤抖 没什么力气 

子瑜慢慢脱下她的连衣裙 映入眼帘的是黑色雷丝内衣 

“原来是准备过的吗？”

子瑜逗着眼前性感的女人 

“才……才没有”

纱夏故意不去看他

其实那是桃送她的生日礼物 她跟纱夏说切记一定要穿上 这样才能做坏坏的事情（？ 纱夏原本也犹豫很久 最终还是穿上了

子瑜吻着她的脖子，耳垂 为她种下好几颗草莓 纱夏也一边享受着一边解掉子瑜的衬衫钮扣 

“啊……”

“去床上？”

“嗯”

纱夏环住子瑜的脖子 他一下就抱上往房间去

子瑜轻轻的把纱夏放到床上 身上的衣服早已脱掉 好看的腹肌露了出来 纱夏也脱掉了内衣剩下黑色内裤 子瑜左手揉着她的柔软 另一边轻轻的啃咬红樱 

她的左手不安分的往下 探进纱夏的内裤里 下面早已湿了一片

“这么快就湿了 很兴奋？”

“讨厌……”

他隔着布纱揉着纱夏的小核 纱夏早已受不了 不安分的动着下身 

“嗯……”

“怎么？ 想要了？”

“快……我想要”

纱夏泛着泪光 求饶着

“别急”

子瑜脱下纱夏的防备 刚揉捏过的小核显的肿大 子瑜先用舌头舔着 刚进去就被吸的紧紧的 

“太紧了……”

太过于舒服 纱夏压着子瑜的头要他在里面一点 可是纱夏很快就不满足了 

子瑜停下动作看着纱夏 她气噗噗的脸好可爱 子瑜最后脱下他的防备 一根巨大的腺体跳了出来 硬挺着 纱夏急着含他的肉棒 子瑜格外舒服 叫了出来

“啊……”

纱夏舔了外围在含着他的头 不禁射了出来 她被喷的都是 

“子瑜 我想要了”

“嗯”

他敞开纱夏的大腿 放在子瑜的肩膀上 腺体一下就进到纱夏的体内 刚刚的前戏一下就进入了 

“子瑜的……好大”

子瑜一下一下的抽送着 纱夏舒服的叫了声

“啊……”

纱夏跟着节奏一起扭动她的下身 子瑜抽的速度越来越快 使纱夏负荷不了 她很快就送了进去

“子……快……快去了”

刚刚的高潮使子瑜不满足 又换了一个姿势 纱夏跪坐在床上 子瑜大力的挺送着 他亲吻纱夏的背 抚平她的情绪 

子瑜把纱夏捞进怀里 亲吻她的脸颊还有红唇 左手又继续揉捏 腺体还停留在纱夏体内 只要动一下随时都会高潮 

“纱夏……我快射了”

“那就……射在我体内吧……”

之后白色的液体射在纱夏体内 她能感受到热热的温度 纱夏抱紧子瑜又吻了他的唇 子瑜推出他的腺体 带着纱夏去清洗 纱夏因为劳累早就睡了过去

子瑜帮纱夏穿好衣服 一起倒进床里进入梦乡 子瑜吻了吻纱夏的发顶

“生日快乐 老婆❤”

-隔天一早

“腰……好痛”

纱夏一早醒来就是感觉到腰的酸疼 此刻的她很想打前面那位男子 昨晚那么粗暴的对她 纱夏恨不得把她踹下床 

可是纱夏又看了他的睡颜 在看左手的戒指 小年下对她那么好又不忍心打他 

“笨蛋 周子瑜……”

“我听到啰~”

子瑜睁开了眼笑笑的看着她 纱夏快被这个微笑融化了 因为真的太可爱了 子瑜上前想吻纱夏的唇 可是被她用手指挡住了

“还没刷牙……所以不行”

子瑜心脏又再次负荷不了了 眼前的年上表情太诱人 昨晚那么激情害他又硬了 子瑜的腿跨在纱夏的身上 纱夏感觉有东西在顶她 往棉被里一看 

“呀！ 周子瑜大变态”

“不是嘛 是你一直诱惑我的欸”

“哼！ 我懒的理你”

纱夏生气的往浴室冲去 留下要哭不哭的子瑜😂


End file.
